Taking Candy From A Barbie
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Patricia, Eddie, and the rest of Anubis House are going to Amber's mansion in Hawaii, but there's only one problem: Patricia and Eddie think that Amber is annoying, and they want revenge. They are going to rob Amber, because they are thieves. Thieves so good that to them it's like taking candy from a baby. Or in this case, taking candy from a barbie. Cowritten with iheartmaroon5
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's fashionablyobsessed! I am writing this story with I heartmaroon5 she's like my newest fanfic friend. She's super sweet! I hope you like our story!**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

I was sitting in the common room with Eddie, Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Mick. Eddie and I were sitting on opposite sides of the room. We were throwing green grapes (because green grapes are better) into eachother's mouths from opposite ends of the room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Bring it Yacker." Slimeball challanged. I took a grape from the bowl and aimed it in his mouth. He caught it.

"Your turn." He said with grape juice coming out of his mouth.

"That's gross." I said.

"Come on, Yacker. Like you have better manners. Now open your big mouth." He said. I threw a pillow at his face then opened my mouth. He aimed higher then my head so I jumped up. I caught it but made sure not to swallow without chewing.

"Ha!" I said. I heard a squeal of the one and only barbie doll, Amber. Her high heels clicked down the stairs. She ran in. It suprises me that she hasn't broken an ankle or fell on her face by running like that.

"What is it?" Jerome asked coming from the back, while holding Mara's hand.

"So you know how we have the week off?" Amber asked.

"Yea." Joy said coming in from the kitchen.

"Well your all invited to my beach mansion! And guess where it is?" Amber said.

"I don't care." I said. She shot me a glare.

"It's in Hawaii! We get to go to America like where Eddie and Nina are from! Maybe they could show us places!" Amber squealed.

"I've never been to Hawaii." Eddie said.

"Me either." Nina said.

"Why not? Even I've been. You should really know your country better." Amber said. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"We leave tomorrow! Get packed." Amber said. I really don't want to spend my time off with barbie doll. She kept squealing and squealing and I eventually had it. I stood up grabbed Eddie's hand then dragged him to his room. I slammed the door behind us.

"Getting feisty Yacker?" He asked as he laid back on his bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said plopping down in a desk chair.

"What's with the pissy mood? You PMS-ing again?" He asked. I threw one of Fabian's pillows at him. "Are you trying to put my eye out with a pillow?" He joked.

"I have a gun for that slimeball." I said. I was part joking and part not. I do infact have a gun. I only use it for special purposes. Mosltly just for show if I ever get caught doing one of my 'hobbies'.

"And a knife for that matter." He snorted.

"True." I said.

"So why are you pissed?" He asked.

"Amber is driving me crazy." I said.

"She always drives me crazy. Mostly the whining." He said.

"You want a little revenge?" I asked. He raised his bushy brown eyebrows and folded his hands over his chest.

"What kind of revenge?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He can be so dense.

"Don't act stupid slimeball. You know what I mean. We rob her." I said lowering my voice at the last little part.

"Yea I knew what you meant. Just confirming. So what's the plan?" He said. I looked out in the hallway. Everyone would hear us. I stood in the doorframe and looked at the calm and relaxed Eddie.

"We'll discuss it in Hawaii." I said then sauntered down the hallway and up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! FashionablyObsessed here! Iheartmaroon5 wrote this! Thank you for reviews.**

* * *

**E****ddie's POV**

As Patricia left, I wondered to myself, how are we going to steal money? We had stolen jewelry and valuable things, but never money. I remember the first time we had stolen things, it had been about a year and a half ago. We stole the Frobisher Gem.

_*Flashback*_

"Wow, it's really pretty!" Patricia and I were admiring the Frobisher Gem that Jerome had recently placed back in its shield. It was locked in a glass case in the Frobisher Library.

"Imagine all the money we could make from that," I said, almost drooling at the sight of the money.

"My mom really needs that money; she's having that surgery, remember?" Patricia looked guilty.

"Why don't we steal the Gem, sell it, and then give some cash to your mom for the surgery, and then split the rest 50-50?" I replied.

"You've got yourself a deal, Miller," She glanced at me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, we met up outside the Frobisher Library. Patricia picked the lock with her bobby pin, slid an arm inside, and pounded the security system with her fist so it wouldn't catch us in the act. I opened the door.

"Ladies first!" I said, pushing her in. I then followed.

"There it is!" She yelled, running to it.

"How are we going to open it, genius?" I asked her sarcastically.

"I dunno," She said.

"I got it, Yacker," I said, punching the glass case, opening it and shattering it. Another alarm went off, and I took the gem, and we ran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We were at the House the next day, when Mara turned on the news. We were all watching it, all 10 of us in that tiny living room.

"And in other stories, the Frobisher Gem has been stolen. The police haven't found the gem or the thieves yet, but they will soon..." The anchor continued with more stories. Patricia looked at me. I stared at her back, giving her a look that said that they wouldn't find us.

I was right.

_*End Flashback*_

I'm ready to steal some money. To Hawaii!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I, Fashionablyobsessed wrote this chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

So were leaving for Hawaii today. All my stuff is packed and I'm ready. Eddie and I have a lot of planning to do. The door to my room opened. Slimeball.

"Nice shirt." He said. I looked at it in the mirror. It say's "All I want is everything.".

"It's kind of ironic. Isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah it is." He said. His arms snaked around my waist.

"You ready for this?" I asked suggesting to the heist.

"Born ready, Yacker. This would be our biggest yet." He said.

"We would be rich." I mused.

"Definatly." He said. I can't believe we even started stealing. I mean I used to shoplift and that was like the worst I've done but know I do better things. I remember how slimeball and I decided to steal together.

_*Flashback_

We had been dating for a little while and I had been stressed. My mom had been really really sick. SHe had a bunch of surgerys. She has cancer and I was really depressed.

We had been hanging out in Eddie's room. He kept sneaking looks at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have something for you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. He grabbed something off of his desk. A necklace.

"Tada." He said. It was a necklace with a sapphire.

"Really pretty." I said holding it close. I noticed something on the chain. It was those things to make sure you weren't stealing. But they take these off. I looked up at Eddie.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you steal this?" I asked. He swallowed.

"Well, I, um." He stuttered.

"It's fine. You really are a badass Miller." I said. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I try, Williamson." He said. I kissed his lips.

_*End Flashback_

After that I told him about how I shoplifted and my mom. And I got the idea to steal the Frobisher gem for my mom's surgery. It was the start of a beautiful relationship. We aren't all bad. I steal with a purpose. To help my family or get revenge.

Amber just needs a little wake up call. It's not like Eddie and I can steal all of her riches. Just a chunk. Big chunk. Maybe after this we won't ever have to steal again. We'll be set.

I think this will be our best heist.


End file.
